chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BUNK'D World Whenever/@comment-7180588-20170619033143
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= =Private Messages= *Superbionic 2009 *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *9:40Chase McFlyHello *Have you seen Leana lately? *9:43Duggie DavenportNo. *9:45Chase McFlyWell, shoudl we start without her? *9:45Duggie DavenportDo you think we should RP this tomorrow. *Yeah. *9:45Chase McFlyWell, I'm not sure... *9:45Duggie DavenportI mean do you think we should rp tomorrow for your fabrics *Like before the party. *9:46Chase McFlyHmm.. *Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. *9:46Chase McFlyNot sure *Hi leana *Welcome to our penutimate finale *9:46Duggie DavenportShe is here time to finale it up! *9:46Chase McFlyOh yes *9:47Superbionic 2009It 10 47 my time *9:47Duggie DavenportVoting goes down in 14 minutes *9:47Chase McFlyDoug (on TV): Hello citizens of the USA *As you know *9:47Duggie DavenportEvelyn: guys Doug is on TV *9:47Superbionic 2009(I can go 11) *9:47Chase McFlyI am visiting selected camps today *Josh: Wow, he's a better president than I was was *Doug: My first camp is..Kikiwaka! *9:48Duggie DavenportYeah!! *Let's get ready for his arrival! *9:49Chase McFlyLater.. *Ravi: Doug is here *Look! *9:49Duggie DavenportHello, son. *9:49Chase McFlyDoug: Hi, Josh *Sorry, Dad *We don't really call parents dad and mom *We ploticians *Anyways, what kidn of food do you serve at Kikiwaka *9:50Duggie DavenportOK. Mr. President. But remember you can call us presidents as well. *The finest buffets. *Follow me to the cafeteria *9:52Chase McFly(They arrive) *9:53Duggie DavenportLook around at all the food, Mr. President *9:54Chase McFlyDoug: What's this? A kind of cake? *9:54Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:54Chase McFly(puts in mouth and chokes) *9:54Duggie DavenportWhat is it. (Does heimlich) *9:55Chase McFlyDoug: That food *9:55Duggie DavenportWhat was in it. *9:55Chase McFlyIt has some sort of poison *Are yous erving poison at camp? *9:55Duggie DavenportOh, Gladys must have accidentally spilled rat poison into the batter. *9:56Chase McFlyDoug: Makes sense.. *(the next day) *Shelby: Guys look at the headlines! *Posionous food from camp chokes President! *9:57Superbionic 2009Barry: what? *9:57Duggie DavenportWe keep rat poison in the kitchen to keep from getting rats. *9:57Chase McFlyShelby: What do we do, Kikiwaka's reputation is ruined? *9:57Duggie DavenportHeather: are we shut down? *9:58Superbionic 2009Barry: let's go *9:58Chase McFly(They go to camp) *Doug: Oh no what have I done? *Now the health department is condemming Kikiwaka *Because I ate rat posion *9:59Superbionic 2009Berry: hey Doug *10:00Chase McFlyDoug: Since Kikiwaka is comdemmed, how does thsi sound? *10:01Superbionic 2009(night Guys going bed) *10:02Chase McFlyRavi, Xander, Josh, Maya, Emma, Lou, Griiff, Tiffany, Luke, Tessa, Hazel, Jorge, you cna work for me in the government. *10:02Duggie DavenportNight *10:02Chase McFly(Bye) *10:02Duggie DavenportEvelyn: OK. *10:02Superbionic 2009night *10:02Chase McFlyDoug: Also I am making the White House Academy a boradings chool *10:02Superbionic 2009 *10:02Chase McFly *10:03Duggie DavenportOK *10:04Chase McFlyJosh: I think it's odd that a former president begins to work as a lower position *Ravi: Doug is so bossy *10:04Duggie DavenportSo do I. *Since I am a former president. *10:05Chase McFlyRavi: Listen here *Doug thinks he can make all the rules *10:05Duggie DavenportAre you planning an uprising *10:05Chase McFlyNow kids can marry at 14 *What give syou that idea *I will certainly make a mark as secretary of state *10:06Duggie DavenportWell you started your rant by going on about all the rules he has made. I am not helping you. *10:07Chase McFlyRavi: I'll have my revenge, you'll see. *Ha ha ha *(Weeks pass...) *Evangeline: This is an awesome boarding school *So much better than Kikiwaka *10:11Duggie DavenportWho can I be *10:11Chase McFly(Is that OORP?) *10:11Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:11Chase McFly(You could be Benjamin) *10:12Duggie DavenportBenny: you bet it is. *10:13Chase McFlyRavi Jr: My dad is the best secretary of state ever *Do you guys agree? *10:13Duggie DavenportYeah. Sure *10:14Chase McFlyRavi: Excuse me, Mr. President? *10:14Duggie DavenportHow did he get high up job though instead of the past presidents his parents *Doug: yes *Yes Mr. Secretary *10:14Chase McFlyRavi Jr: Bribery *Ravi: We just limited your constitutional power *10:15Duggie DavenportWhat. What can I do now. *10:16Chase McFlyYou are a fugurehead *You represent us at events *10:16Duggie DavenportYou can't do that. No one can change that law but the president and congress. *10:16Chase McFlyCongress agreed with me *10:17Duggie DavenportWho do you think you are. I should have you fired. I have to approve it though *You broke the law. So you should be firedz *10:17Chase McFlyPlus I constructed an exact replica of you *An android *10:17Duggie DavenportWhat will he do. *10:17Chase McFlyAnd manipulated it to talk with congress *10:18Duggie DavenportSo you broke another law. You are fired Ravi. *10:18Chase McFlyHe acts just like how I'd prefer you to act *Oh look at that *We just voted to make this an elective monarchy *10:19Duggie DavenportYou backstabbed me. You will pay for this. *10:19Chase McFlyAnd this is election year *With the new system *10:19Duggie DavenportYou'll pay. I am still in control until inauguration day. *10:20Chase McFlyIt's next week *We have a week to campaign *10:20Duggie DavenportWhat is inauguration day. No that is in February *Voting might be next week. *I will win. Ravi. *10:21Chase McFlyRavi: No you won't. *The next week... *Ravi: I win *Yay *10:21Duggie DavenportI am still in control till February *10:22Chase McFlyRavi: As a figurehead *10:22Duggie DavenportOK. *10:22Chase McFlyUnder the new system if a candidate is murdered their murderer becomes president *10:22Duggie DavenportThen what will you be. *You would not dare kill me. *10:23Chase McFlyOr badly injured by soemone] *I am the Prime Minister *Self-appointed by Doud-Droid. **Doug *10:23Duggie DavenportI have BSSSD agents around me. *10:24Chase McFlyRavi: That team won't even exist for several years *I checked *They are now unable to come back here *10:24Duggie DavenportOK. *Then I have regular SS agents around me *10:25Chase McFlyRavi: Doug-Droid needs no protection *He fired them *10:25Duggie DavenportThen I still have bionicsd *10:26Chase McFlyAlso kings with bionics are not allowed *(removes them) *(February arrives) *Ravi: Ah, I have one *And you have no family fortune anymore, Doug **Won *10:27Duggie DavenportGreat. *10:27Chase McFlyGo retire *Also, I'm Ravi I now *(Evie calls Doug) *Evie: Doug, come to Davenport Rest Home *10:28Duggie DavenportDoug: alright. How do I get there I am broke *10:29Chase McFlyWhere Riley, lucas, Louis, Farkle, Smacke, Stu, and Zay are *Evie: I am using my bionic ability to geoleap others to me *There we go *10:30Duggie DavenportOK *I need new bionics *10:30Chase McFlyRiley: Hey, Doug *Here you go *(inserts bionics) *10:30Duggie DavenportHey, Aunt Riley *Thanks sis *10:31Chase McF